duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Duolingo Wiki:Archive/Immersion Navigation Guide (Unofficial)
This is an unofficial, user-created Immersion Navigation Guide for Duolingo Immersion, and is not in any way sanctioned by Duolingo's founders or staff. Part of the Guide to Duolingo Guides Series. Note: If you find a lot of text overwhelming, follow the pictures and the orange numbers to familiarize yourself with this feature. 'Step 1: What Is Immersion?' : Immersion is a place for users to practice using the language they are learning by helping to translate articles from that language to the language they already speak (indicated in their settings, see Image 1). : : Articles in Immersion that are marked as "Sponsored" help fund Duolingo and keep it free for language learners. As of October 14, 2013, Immersion includes sponsored articles from BuzzFeed and CNN.http://blog.duolingo.com/post/64024962586/duolingo-now-translating-buzzfeed-and-cnn Non-sponsored articles can also be uploaded for free by users provided the translations are not used for commercial purposes."Terms and Conditions of Service", https://www.duolingo.com/terms :Translating documents in Immersion, whether free or sponsored, is entirely optional and not required in order to use Duolingo's other language-learning features. 'Step 2: Where Do I Find Immersion?' : Click the "Immersion" tab at the top of your screen. : 'Step 3: How Do I Start Using Immersion?' : Sign up for a free account with Duolingo. : Next, it is generally best to wait until Duolingo prompts you to use Immersion at the end of a lesson. This will happen once you've made it far enough down your Language Tree (the course). What you see when entering Immersion: : (See Image 3) *Numbers 1 through 3 Check or uncheck boxes to change the difficulty level and the topic of articles Immersion shows you. *Number 4 Upload your own documents. Those documents must be uploaded to Immersion from a website (webpage, blog, etc.) *Number 5 Shows you where stuff went (Popular, New, Your Edits, Your Uploads) *Number 6 How many sentences an uploaded document containsand how many have been translated. (Those translated sentences might still need to be checked for accuracy! So go for it!) : 'Step 4: Translation tier' :Your translation tier is a function of how other users rate your translations. You start at tier 1, and receiving at least 100 positive ratings with a positive-to-negative ratio of at least 9 to 1 will advance you to the next tier.https://www.duolingo.com/translations :Note that for the purposes of determining your translation tier, Duolingo only takes into account ratings made by other users in your tier or higher and only the first first ratings of each translation. Your Tier stats will look like this: : Use the orange numbers as a reference in this guide. They do not appear in Duolingo. : (See Image 4) #Translation tier. (This user is at tier 3). #*The higher the tier, the more Duolingo trusts the user's translations to be good. #*The pair of flags shows the languages being translated from (back flag) and to (front flag). This user is translating articles from Spanish into English, so the American flag (representing English) is in front. #*Clicking on this flag icon will reverse the translation direction of Immersion, i.e if you were translating from French into English, clicking this icon will allow you to access the English into French Immersion page. #This user has received 83 of the 100 upvotes necessary to reach tier 4. #This user has received 5 downvotes. #90% of the votes received while in the current tier must be upvotes in order to reach the next tier. So far 94% of this user's votes received while in this tier have been positive. #Clicking here displays an explanation of the tier system. #Visualization of progress toward next tier. Clicking "(Show votes)" will show all of the tier-affecting votes and which sentences they come from. : 'Step 5: How Do I Navigate the Document'? : Once you've chosen an article to translate: : (See Image 5): #'Original Document View' shows only the original and is currently the only view under which you can comment on your translations. #'Translation (Proofread) Document View' shows the original document beside available user translations. Use this view to check translation. #'Article Discussion '''Post/read translation notes, discuss article, and respectfully resolve translation conflicts here. #'Translation Color-Code Key''' explains the translation status of each part of the text. #'Keyboard Shortcuts' for navigating the document. #'Document Information:' Who uploaded the document, link to source, and quality of translation. : 'Step 6: Article's Discussion Forum' : Before you start your translation, check the article's discussion forum (in case anyone has left translator notes for you). (See Image 6) : 'Step 7: How Do I Use the Editing Window?' : You must be in the "Original" view, previously pictured in Step 5, Number 1. : (See Image 7) #'Edit' a sentence by clicking on it. #'Progress Bar' shows how much of the document you've edited. #'Points' earned editing the document #'Creator' of current translation #'Translator's Tier level' #'Current translation' #'"Looks Good"': Press this button if the current translation is accurate and sounds natural and grammatical in the target language. #'"Looks Wrong"':' '''For guidelines for using the "Looks wrong" button, please see the Immersion Community Guidelines. #'Report spam, bullying, etc'. To file a specific complaint, use white "Support" button on the left. Include: name of article, user's name, the original source sentence in question (in this case the Spanish version of the sentence), and the reason for your complaint. #'Edit current translation', if the current translation contains errors, you can edit it. You are '''not' required to use the "Looks Wrong" button to edit. See number 8. #'Select best translation-'''read all previous versions before editing a sentence. Select the best translation by clicking the bubble, and then clicking "Revert to selected translation". : 'Revert to selected translation: : (See Image 8) #Select the best translation. #"Following" = You will receive notifications whenever someone edits this translaiton. #Completes the process of reverting to the translation you selected. 'NOTE: '''Just as you can receive upvotes for altering the document's translation by entering original text or reverting to someone else's previous translation, you also share any downvotes given to those translations. : 'Edit Current Translation: : (Screenshot Below) #Type your translation in this window. #Explain your correction and/or source link here. (Highly suggested) #Share credit--(Beta group feature only) "When you share credit, both you and the previous translator get credit for any upvotes your translation receives (in terms of Tier progress)." If someone has done a majority of the work for the translation you're editing, share the credit. #Save when you're finished. : 'Immersion Keyboard Shortcuts:' : 'Step 8: What are the guidelines for translation etiquette/formatting/dialect/etc.?' :There are no official guidelines for Immersion other than the general Duolingo community guidelines. However, several Duolingo users have collaborated to create a set of unofficial Immersion guidelines. 'Step 9: How do I download the translation of a document I uploaded?' #From the Immersion article listing (https://www.duolingo.com/translations), click on the "Your uploads" tab. #Click on the document you want to download the translation of. #Look for the "Document information" area in the right column (you may have to scroll down a bit). #Click "Download current translation". #If prompted, save the file to a location on your computer or open it with Notepad or a similar text editor. 'Step 10: How do I upload a completed translation to Wikipedia?' *See How to Move Your Document from Immersion to a website. Effects on vocabulary : Translating in Immersion (still accurate June 29, 2014) #Stengthens those words that appear both in your language course and Immersion. (if you translate those words in an article.) #Does not add to your language course's official vocabulary count. References pt:Guia de Navegação de Imersão Category:User Created Guides Category:Immersion